HeyImBee
'HeyImBee '''is a popular female Australian gamer known for playing Minecraft and the Sims. in 2015 she made a draw my life which revealed her name relationship status and her age, her real name is Bianca. She currently has over 200,000 subscribers on YouTube. Personality Bee's personality is very sweet and bubbly. She's usually happy in her videos. Bee also tends to be very clean -- she does not curse in her videos. She loves Nutella and talks about it in almost every video. YouTube Channel Minecraft Bee posts mainly Minecraft on her channel. Bee generally likes to do independent Minecraft videos instead of multiple series. Her channel varies through different videos involving minecraft- The Cube, funny moments videos, but she does do other videos including Omegle, iPhone App games, the computer game Akinator, Mail Time with Straub and vlogs. She is a member of The Cube. She records with many different people, including various Cube members. Bee considers herself to be a PVPer, and she has actually won UHCs (ones on servers with fans) during streams. Bee also streams Minecraft on her Twitch. Bee is also a co owner of the minecraft server mc.uhc.zone or "The Zone". The Cube Bee is a member of The Cube- a whitelisted minecraft SMP server. She was a part of Season 1 of The Cube until she stop posting after episode 22 without a warning. She was invited back for Season 2 with open arms, and she has no intention of leaving this time. On season 2 she has been elected Queen Bee along with her partner in crime, King StrauberryJam! The Sims Bee loves to play the Sims. She said she has played every Sims game. On her channel, she completed a Sims 3 playthrough, and as October 2014, currently has a Sim's 4 let's play. She even created a Sim's series within Minecraft that is now completed. Facts * Bee received her nickname by her family when she was little. * Her favourite colour is blue- despite her famous black and yellow stripes and green eyes * Bee hit 100K on February 17th, 2015. * Bee hit 200K on July 31st, 2015, a mere 5 and a half months later. * Despite her name, Bee is actually allergic to bees. * Her biggest fears are moths, seaweed, and bees. * She has finally revealed her name in her "Draw My Life" video to be Bianca (pronounced ''Bee-anka) and is also 21 years of age. * She was born on the 22 of September 1993. * Bee has a boyfriend named Gingy. * Her favourite video game is Minecraft. * Bee has a brother who is 2 years older than her. * Bee has a dog named Rosie. * Bee once had a dog named Roxy but sadly she passed away. * Bee has a strong love for Nutella. She is best friends with StrauberryJam * Bee refused to tell her age or job, and for a long time, would not share her location, but once she moved in with StrauberryJam and he said where he lived, it was figured out by fans. * Bee took two large breaks from YouTube -- one ending in February 2014 and the other ending in July 2014. She currently promises not to take any more breaks. * In Cube UHC Season 10, Bee lost almost all of her footage. (she was able to post 1 episode) * Her ship name with StrauberryJam is StrauBee Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber